Yumechi y el cambio en la historia
by be-one-with-russia-da
Summary: Yumechi, una niña abandonada a los 12 en un orfanato sin familia y aparte con un destino un poco extraño, es categorizada como la niña rara del orfanato por hablar con ella sola, hasta que llegan un grupo de gente a su vida, esto la hara cambiar para bien o para mal?
1. El comienzo

*Oli a todos este es mi primer fanfic espero no abandonarlo por culpa de la flojera :P, como sea los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano

Hablar: - kami korosu-

Pensar: _Kufufufu~_

 _Narrar:_ HIIE!

 ** _La Historia #1_**

(Pov narrador)

En algún lugar de Tokio, Japón habia una niña de 12 años llamada Yumechi Katō, ella era pequeña de cabello morado hasta la cintura con un vestido un tanto viejo azul oscuro ella habitaba en un orfanato, sus padres hace mucho la abandonaron en la entrada del mismo, su madre antes de partir le había dicho que tenía un poder muy extraño que era poder invocar a personas de diferentes dimensiones y aparte viajar a otras, que ella era única puesto que solo ella se podía encontrar en esa dimensión, osea que ella no existía en otra dimensión aparte de en la que ella habitaba, pero que no podría utilizar ese poder hasta cumplir los 16.

-HA! Aquí viene la rarita – se reian las niñas de la escuela de Yumechi

No tele le acerques te puede pegar su rareza! Hahaha!- se burlaban los niños y niñas

-…..- Yume nunca respondia a los insultos que ellas les daban

-¿Que no vas a responder?- le pregunto un niño empujándola haciendo que ella tirara sus cosas

-Dejen a la tonta- dijo una de las tantas que la molestaban para que todos se fueran dejando a Yumechi tirada con sus libros por todo el suelo

- _Lo volvieron a hacer…..que mas da…. Es lo mismo todos los días..-_ Dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia- _solo necesito crecer mas y seré capaz de moverme entre dimensiones…. -_ pensó, para buscar algo en su mochila _– Aquí esta! –_ pensó sacando unas cartas con unos personajes, todos los personajes estaban repetitivos pero con diferentes características – _ustedes son mis únicos amigos…. Aunque ni siquiera hablen…. He.. –_ pensó lo ultimo un poco entristecida.

Disculpa tu eres Yumechi Kato? - levanta la cabeza para ver quien le habla y ve a un grupo de gente, 5 muchachos y una muchacha/niña?, Uno con una cicatriz a la mitad de su cara, el pelo verde y un peluche de conejo un poco destrozado, otro con el pelo largo de color azul verdoso y al parecer con sombra de ojos azul…?, uno con cara poco amistosa y cabello rojo, uno con una mascara era alto y estaba con una especie de manto, la muchacha era de cabello azul cielo y con unos adornos azul fuerte en el pelo, pero el que mas le llamo la atención fue el muchacho de cabello blanco con algo como un tatuaje morado por debajo del ojo izquierdo.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?... – _Todos ellos están en mis cartas…. Significa que son importantes en la historia de algún modo-_ dijo con la cara un poco seria

Ahh…. Perdona, déjame nos introduzco el es Byakuran, el Torikabuto, el Zakuro, Kikyo, Daisy y yo Bluebell somos de Millefiore he~- dijo Bluebell sonriente

¿Qué quieren de mi? – dijo guardando sus cartas en su mochila de nuevo

Q-queremos que te nos unas…. – dijo Daisy tembloroso

Byakuran-sama dijo que eres necesaria.. – dijo Kikyo

Tch.. te nos unes o no?! – dijo irritadamente Zakuro

¿Por qué habría de? – dijo alejándose del grupo

Por que si te nos unes te daremos lo que tu necesitas… una Famiglia~ - dijo Byakuran sonriéndole amablemente

-lo mira con ojos esperanzados- _Tal vez…. Solo tal vez ellos no sean los malos del cuento…. –_ Okay!~ - dijo sonriéndoles con todo su corazón prendiendo una chispa en el interior de todos

 _Que tierna!~ -_ pensaron todos al unisono

B-bueno…. Cual será tu tipo de anillo? – dijo Kikyo tratando de guardar la compostura

Anillo? – pregunta curiosa de lo que quieran decir

Si, en total son 7 tipos de anillos, yo soy cielo, Bluebell lluvia, Zakuro tormenta, Torikabuto niebla, Kikyo nube, Daisy sol y Ghost relámpago

Ohhh…. Okay! Quiero probar un anillo yo también!~ - dijo energica

Mmmm…. Que raro…. No puedo identificar tu tipo de energía… es como si todas estuvieran mezcladas… espera un momento….. eso significa que…. – se quita su anillo de cielo y se lo entrega- pruébatelo…

Okay… - dijo agarrándolo y poniéndoselo para que empiece a brillar de una forma aun mas potente que la de Byakuran asustando a los presentes

Woah…. Estoy feliz de tenerte de nuestro lado… - susurro Byakuran- amm… Yume-chan..~ puedes devolverme mi anillo?

C-claro Byakuran-sama! – dijo quitándoselo y dándoselo enseguida a Byakuran

Entonces tu anillo es el cielo…. Como? Se supone que yo y el Tri nii sette solo ellos podían… bueno como sea~ vamos a buscarte un anillo~ - dijo empezando a caminar siendo seguido por todos los presentes

Apartir de eso ellos le buscaron un anillo a Yume, al no encontrar uno decidieron crearle uno a base de una copia de todos los anillos mare combinados, todos ellos comportaban como una familia gracias a Yume la cual con solo una sonrisa podía calmar a las "bestias" hasta llego el juego Choice en el cual participaban tanto los Millefiore como los Vongola, para ese tiempo Yume ya tenia 16 y podía controlar perfectamente sus poderes y al momento en el que Byakuran se había dado cuenta de lo que le faltaba para completar su poder Yume apareció

* * *

¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! – todos incluyendo a los vongola, al cavallone y al Varia se asustaron ante esa voz demandante y un poco infantil

Y-Yume?! – Bluebell reacciono – q-que estas haciendo aquí peque?~ aquí no puedes jugar~ - dijo un poco nerviosa pues nadie le había dicho a Yume sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo

Yo no vine a jugar! – exclamo para dirigirse hacia Byakuran y sacar una carta liberando a un Shoichi quien le dio una cachetada impactando a todos – por que estas haciendo estas atrocidades Onii-chan!?

ONII-CHAN?! – exclamaron los Vongola incluso Uni pues ella nunca conocio a Yume

 _ **Be-one-with-russia-da: Y~ hasta aqui por ahora~ esperen el proximo capitulo con muchas ansias~ ^w^**_


	2. D-dimensiones!

QUE ONDA?! LISTOS PARA OTRA DE MIS TONTERIAS? :3 como sea los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano

Hablar: - kami korosu-

Pensar: _Kufufufu~_

 _Narrar:_ HIIE!

 _ **La Historia #2**_

Creiste que no me iba a enterar?! – dijo Yume soltando lagrimas

Estorbas….- susurro Byakuran lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo oyeran

Ahh?... – Yume no lo pudo oir por sus sollozos, cuando Byakuran le iba a devolver la cachetada Tsuna iba a ir a rescatarla pero supo que no llegaría a tiempo y entonces Zakuro la abrazo y fue lanzado junto con ella por la cachetada de Byakuran para chocar contra una pared cuando Yume se dio cuenta estaba entre unos pocos escombros de un edificios y al tratar de levantarse se vio atrapada por unos brazos al ver quien era se levanto de inmediato y vio a un Zakuro muy dañado

Za-Zakuro?! – reacciono asustada – estas bien?! No tenias que hacer eso! – dijo sacando su anillo y activando el poder de su mapache para curarlo

Bya-Byakuran-sama?! – le dice impactado Kikyo

Quieres unírteles?~ - le pregunto Byakuran a Kykio sonrientemente

Bya!- - Tsuna iba a reclamarle pero se vio interrumpido por Yume

Byakuran! Eres un monstruo! El es tu compañero! – dijo Yume con los ojos serios – ni creas que volveré a tu bando…. – dijo terminando de curar a un Zakuro desmayado

Ha! No vas a volver a mi bando?~ y quien te va a dejar huir?~ - dijo un despreocupado Byakuran

Ellos… pueden ganarme digo, ganarnos tiempo – dijo Yume sacando 3 cartas de las cuales salieron 3 Byakurans, uno con cola de lobo y orejas de lobo, otro con el cabello negro y ojos rojos, otro con garras de dragon y un poco de escamas- estos son tus personas de otras dimensiones… entretente con ellos, cuento con ustedes chicos!

Hai!- dijeron los Byakuran al unisono para correr hacia ellos para atacarlos

E-espera! Yume-chan! – grito Daisy tratando de ir a por Yume

Sus enemigos somos nosotros~ - dijo el Byakuran con garras de dragon y escamas

Gracias chicos! Ahora! Corramos! – dijo Yume hacia la Familia Vongola la cual obedecieron y se fueron corriendo hacia el portal en el cual todos los de la familia vongola utilizaron sus anillos para volver a la ciudad Namimori

¿Quién eres?! Y ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?! – dijo un Gokudera alterado al no saber la situación

Eso se los puedo responder mas tarde por ahora hay que ir a la base Vongola – dijo Yume destruyendo un poco el teletransportador, para que justo en ese momento vuelvan a aparecer las cartas que Yume había liberado- oh no… tenemos que escondernos – dijo Yume buscando un lugar donde se podían esconder

Por aquí! – grito Kusakabe ( asi era? :v) al aparecer debajo del templo

Deacuerdo! – gritaron todos (excepto Hibari, el es muy badass para hacer cosas como esa :v) para meterse a la base

Ya todos dentro de la base decidieron hacer una reunión en la cocina puesto que era el lugar lo suficientemente grande como para que todos cupieran, despues de entrar todos empezaron a rodear a Yume con auras confusas alertando a las cartas de la misma y haciendo que de la nada aparecieran 6 personas quienes eran los arcobalenos pero adultos ellos rodearon a Yume y cada uno se puso en posición de batalla.

¿Qué creen que están haciendo, kora?! – dijo Colonello

C-colonello?! – gritaron los presentes

N-no estabas muerto Colonello?! – dijo un Tsuna sorprendido

Ves lo que ocasionas idiota… - dijo Reborn con una vena en su frente

Les dije que no debíamos salir! – dijo Skull enojado

Ahh…. No van a cambiar nunca verdad?... – dijo Fon respirando

Ahora en que lio te metiste como para que hayamos salido?! – le grito Skull a Yume

No les pedi su ayuda! – grito Yume un poco molesta

Pero lo pensabas… recuerda que tus cartas estamos atentas en todo cuando se trata de ti… - dijo el intelectual de Verde

VOI! que esta pasando aquí?! – Squalo les grito a los arcobalenos y Yume

mm…. Creo que ya nos vamos… ya no huelo auras asesinas…. – dijo Reborn calmado para que todos los arcobalenos desaparecieran

Yume-chan? Si es asi?... amm… que esta pasando?... – pregunto Kyoko

Ammm…. Bueno pues verán… – dijo Yume un poco nerviosa por como todos la estaban mirando

Déjenla tranquila… - Dijo Reborn apareciendo

R-reborn-sama! – respondio sorprendida de que en esta dimensión si viviera

Sama? – Reborn se acerca confuso por el prefijo pero luego se acoplo inmediatamente- como sea, déjenla si mi yo de otra dimensión no se preocupa por estar con ella, hasta la protege significa que no tiene malas intenciones…. – respondio serio el bebe

arigatougosaimasu! – dijo muy feliz hasta con unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos – b-bueno lo que pasa es que yo ERA una integrante de Millefiore….

Como podemos confiar en ti?! – grito un Gokudera que no se confiaba de Yume

C-cierto… nisiquiera yo jefa del black-spell sabia de tu existencia…. – dijo Uni sospechosamente

Pues… ellos me recogieron cuando yo era apenas una cria de 12 años en ese momento mis padres me habían abandonado en un orfanato… pero mi madre me dijo antes de dejarme que tenia un poder…. Que era, poder invocar a personas de otra dimensión aparte poder viajar YO a otra dimensión…. – dijo seria viendo las caras sorprendidas de todos

Asi que… eres un persona hiperpoderosa?... – dijo Spanner aun saliendo del shock

Mas poderosa que Byakuran…. – dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada

M-mas fuerte que Byakuran?! – dijo Shoichi alarmado

S-si….. desde que tengo 12 era mas fuerte que el…. – dijo triste de haberse separado de su "Famiglia"

E-entonces lo vas a derrotar?! – dijo Tsuna con esperanzas, a lo que Yume negó con su cabeza.

No puedo…. – dijo Yume aun mas avergonzada

 **Be-one-with-russia-da: hahaha :3 hasta aquí!~ para mañana deben DEBEN de tener otro nuevo ^w^**


	3. Aviso!

Aviso!

No eh podido ni tocar la laptop para hacer el sig. Cap aparte no e tenido la imaginación y tengo otras cosas en mente :3 asi que hare otras historia ^w^


End file.
